Hanami
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: A pair of lovers go cherry blossom viewing…


Title: Hanami  
Author: kira  
Rating: teen  
Characters: Yuka/Eri part 1, Ban/Jak part 2  
Genre, AU/Canon, etc.: Romance, mix of canon & modern Au  
Words: 500  
Summary: A pair of lovers go cherry blossom viewing…  
Warnings: none

Author's note: The title, "Hanami" means cherry blossom viewing.

Author's note 2: The following was written for LJ's IYHed's Double Trouble prompt. The idea was to take one fic and write it in such a way that the characters could be swapped out for another set. I chose Eri/Yuka for the original fic, swapping them out with Bankotsu/Jakotsu from my modern AU. This fic also took 3rd place.

**888**

**Yuka/Eri (post-canon timeline)**

Yuka hurried across Ueno Park, looking for the best spot to view the cherry blossom from. Eri would be coming later that morning with a picnic lunch and the two of them would spend the day watching the blossoms, and perhaps stealing a kiss or two. Normally they would have gone as group, making a real party out of it, but this year they just wanted to be alone. It would be their first hanami as a couple, hence their solitude.

Finding the perfect spot, Yuka spread out the tarp she brought, placing a quilt on top to make for more comfortable seating. The cherry tree she sat near was old, its trunk thick and gnarled, and it was covered in a lot of beautiful snow white blooms. The tree looked like it was covered with clouds, and it was so beautiful, Yuka felt her eyes welling up with tears. Having nothing more to do than wait for Eri's arrival, she reached into her backpack and pulled out her book and iPod. Placing the ear buds in her ears, she switched it on, the sultry pop of KAT-TUN filling her ears. Opening her book, she began to read while she waited.

On the other side of town, Eri was busy making not only a quick breakfast for her girlfriend, but a boxed lunch for them as well. Taking the bento down from the shelf, she filled three of the trays' little sections with rice, one tray also got an omelet for Yuka's breakfast, while the remaining two trays got a couple of octopus-shaped hotdogs, some pickled burdock root, and some shrimp tempura. When she was finished, Eri carefully stacked them, and placing them in a furoshiki; she wrapped them for carrying.

Picking up her iPod, Eri switched it on. I WiSH's vocalist, Kawashima Ai, sang a pretty pop tune, and mouthing along silently, Eri grabbed her purse and the bento. After closing the door behind her, she left their apartment, and headed for Ueno Park. They had agreed to meet around ten in the morning, with Yuka leaving early to find a good spot. A quick glance at her watch showed Eri she would plenty of time to get there as well as look for her girlfriend. If she could not find her, she would simply make a quick phone call, since they both knew the park like they knew each other's bodies, having spent many a quiet date there since they first started going out.

"Eri-chan!" Yuka called out, having spotted her girlfriend. She switched off her iPod.

"Hi!" Eri replied as she sat down next her girlfriend. "The cherry blossoms are so pretty, no?"

Yuka kissed her cheek. "Not as pretty as you."

Eri giggled. "I brought you breakfast, I figured you must be hungry." She handed her the bento.

"Thanks. I figured I'd let you sleep in."

"I appreciate it." Eri smiled. "I thought we were going to watch the blossoms…"

"I'd rather watch you…"

"Me too…"

**Bankotsu/Jakotsu (modern AU)**

Bankotsu hurried across Ueno Park, looking for the best spot to view the cherry blossom from. Jakotsu would be coming later that morning with a picnic lunch and the two of them would spend the day watching the blossoms, and perhaps stealing a kiss or two. Normally they would have gone as group, making a real party out of it, but this year they just wanted to be alone. It would be their first hanami as a couple, hence their solitude.

Finding the perfect spot, Bankotsu spread out the tarp he brought, placing a quilt on top to make for more comfortable seating. The cherry tree he sat near was old, its trunk thick and gnarled, and it was covered in a lot of beautiful snow white blooms. The tree looked like it was covered with clouds, and it was so beautiful, Bankotsu felt his eyes welling up with tears. Having nothing more to do than wait for Jakotsu's arrival, he reached into his backpack and pulled out his book and iPod. Placing the ear buds in his ears, he switched it on, the sultry pop of KAT-TUN filling his ears. Opening his book, he began to read while he waited.

On the other side of town, Jakotsu was busy making not only a quick breakfast for his boyfriend, but a boxed lunch for them as well. Taking the bento down from the shelf, he filled three of the trays' little sections with rice; one tray also got an omelet for Bankotsu's breakfast, while the remaining two trays got a couple of octopus-shaped hotdogs, some pickled burdock root, and some shrimp tempura. When he was finished, Jakotsu carefully stacked them, and placing them in a furoshiki; he wrapped them for carrying.

Picking up his iPod, Jakotsu switched it on. I WiSH's vocalist, Kawashima Ai, sang a pretty pop tune, and sing along silently, Jakotsu grabbed his purse and the bento. After closing the door behind him, he left their apartment, and headed for Ueno Park. They had agreed to meet around ten in the morning, with Bankotsu leaving early to find a good spot. A quick glance at his watch showed Jakotsu he would plenty of time to get there as well as look for his boyfriend. If he could not find him, he would simply make a quick phone call, since they both knew the park like they knew each other's bodies, having spent many a quiet date there since they first started going out.

"Sweetness!" Bankotsu called out, having spotted his boyfriend. He switched off his iPod.

"Hi!" Jakotsu replied as he sat down next his boyfriend. "The cherry blossoms are so pretty, no?"

Bankotsu kissed his cheek. "Not as pretty as you."

Jakotsu giggled. "I brought you breakfast, I figured you must be hungry." He handed him the bento.

"Thanks. I figured I'd let you sleep in."

"I appreciate it." Jakotsu smiled. "I thought we were going to watch the blossoms…"

"I'd rather watch you…"

"Me too…"


End file.
